


Shaped By Our Futures

by AstroGirl



Category: Doctor Who, The Pretender
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod and Jenny: saving the world with an awful lot of running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaped By Our Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Doctor's Daughter." Not really spoilery for _The Pretender_, but may not make as much sense if you're unfamiliar with it.

When the alien invasion comes, Jarod is a scientist, a soldier, a rescue worker... Until he meets Jenny. Then he's her companion and partner in saving the world. It's a strange experience for him, and he's surprised by how much he enjoys it.

**

She learns as fast as he does, understands as much, shows the same gaps in her experience of the world. He thinks at first that she must be another Pretender, but the truth is stranger and more wonderful.

"I was created to be a soldier," she says. "I was programmed to fight with weapons, and to kill people. But I like this so much better. Don't you?"

**

"I'm looking for my family, too," she tells him later, when the aliens have been driven away in disgrace. "My dad. I'm told he visits this time and this planet a lot, so I figured it was a good place to look. And I wanted to see what it was like. There's been no sign of him yet, but I don't mind. There's plenty of fun things to do while I'm waiting."

"Have you ever eaten ice cream?" he asks.

**

She says she wants to stay with him, for now, and he wants it too, with the same longing he feels when he thinks about having a family and a life. But, "I'm on the run," he tells her, apologetically.

"That's all right," she says, laughing. "Running is _fun_!"

**

It's amazing, he realizes, just how far two people running together can go.


End file.
